This invention relates in general to an electric connector. More specifically, this invention relates to an electric connector having improved cable stabilization.
Electric connectors are used to house electric terminals for connection to electric components. Typically, an electric terminal is housed within a connector body, and a wire is welded to the electric terminal. A single connector body may house multiple electric terminals. The electric connector allows for convenient mating of the housed electric terminals with corresponding terminals. Additionally, the electric connector may help protect the electric terminals from dirt, water, and other environmental features. An electric connector may be damaged if it is subject to rough treatment, for example, if excessive pulling force or twisting applied to the wire. It would be advantageous to have an electric connector that is better able to resist damage from such handling.